High School Musical
by adeldorado
Summary: A high school musical remake with Kaisoo as the main cast [Warning: This is a kaisoo GS Fics]
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**High School Musical**

Part 0: Prologue

Memenangkan kejuaraan basket menjadi keinginan terbesar Jongin, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Sejak mereka bernyanyi bersama secara kebetulan di malam tahun baru, Jongin selalu terbayang-bayang menjadi pemeran utama di drama musikal di sekolahnya bersama Kyungsoo. Namun posisi Kyungsoo juga sulit, dimana ia harus membantu tim sains sekolahnya untuk memenangkan sebuah kompetisi. Padahal menyanyi dengan Jongin jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tau mereka punya potensi untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama musikal itu, jadi apa salahnya mencoba? Apakah Jongin dan Kyungsoo dapat mewujudkan impian mereka untuk tampil di panggung bersama? Atau mereka tetap bertahan di kelompok masing-masing dan memenangkan tim nya?

a/n:

Hiii, i'm back with a new fanfics, well this is a remake of disney movie high school musical. Ini baru prolog nya aja, kalo responnya bagus mungkin bisa fast update hehe.


	2. Chapter 01

**High School Musical**

 **Part 1**

 **[Warning! This is GS Fics. GS for Kyungsoo. OOC]**

Malam tahun baru. Resort yang terletak di pegunungan itu terlihat menakjubkan dengan hamparan salju putih berkilauan. Bintang-bintang bersinar gemerlap.

Tapi tidak termasuk Kim Jongin dan ayahnya yang masih berada dilapangan basket. Mereka asik bermain one-on-one. Tubuh mereka sudah dibanjiri keringat. Tetapi saking asiknya bermain, keduanya seakan tidak merasa capek sedikitpun.

Jongin memegang bola dan bergerak dengan gesit mengelilingi ayahnya. Tidak usah heran, Jongin merupakan anggota tim basket di sekolahnya. Tidak hanya itu, Jongin juga kapten dari tim basketnya. Gerakannya lincah dan mengagumkan mirip pemain basket sungguhan.

Dan Kim Youngwon, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Kangin, juga bukan hanya sekedar ayah untuk Jongin. Ia juga pelatih tim basket sekolah. Wajar jika Kangin memberikan saran di sana sini saat bermain dengan anaknya.

"Serang dari arah kiri, Jongin." Kata Kangin. "Orang yang menjagamu dipertandingan nanti pasti tidak akan menduga gerakan itu."

Jongin mengangguk sambil terengah-engah. "Kalau aku masuk dari kiri-"

"Dia akan lupa lapangan tengah, nah saat itu lah kau menyerang dari tengah." Ayah, sekaligus pelatihnya menjelaskan.

Jongin mengangguk lagi, "Seperti ini?"

Ia berputar melewati ayahnya, melompat, menunduk, untuk kemudian melakukan gerakan lay up terbalik. Suara bola masuk ke keranjang terdengar nyaring.

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Great job Jongin."

Jongin balas tersenyum. Kalau sudah dapat ritme bermain yang asik seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi asiknya bermain basket.

Dan mereka pasti akan terus bermain sepanjang malam kalau saat itu Taeyeon, ibu Jongin, tidak masuk ke dalam gym. Taeyeon sudah siap dengan gaun pestanya, jelas ia memikirkan hal lain selain basket.

"Halooo?" Panggilnya. Ketika berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dan ayahnya, ia melanjutkan. "Memangnya kita jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk main basket?"

Jongin dan ayahnya bertukar pandang jahil. Mereka berdua tau kalau pertanyan Taeyeon itu tidak butuh jawaban. Tapi biarpun begitu keduanya, mereka tetap menjawab dengan kompaknya. "Iya."

Taeyeon menghela nafas dengan nada kesal, "Ini kan malam terakhir liburan. Apa kalian tidak ingat akan ada pesta?"

Kalau boleh jujur Jongin dan ayahnya sebenarnya lupa dengan pesta tahun baru yang digelar di resort tempat mereka menginap. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak berani mengatakannya dengan terus terang.

"Ah iya." Kangin buru-buru menyahut. "Ini kan malam tahun baru." Ia terlihat ragu, lalu bertanya. "Apa kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang?"

"Tentu saja." Taeyeon menjawab dengan tegas. "Kalian hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap. Dan Jongin, ada pesta khusus anak-anak di Freestyle club."

"Pesta anak-anak?" Jongin protes. Heck walaupun dia belum legal tapi setidaknya dia sudah 18 tahun sekarang.

"Ah maksud ibu pesta untuk remaja seumuranmu." Ibunya mengoreksi. "Lebih baik kalian mandi dan bersiap-siap sekarang."

Dengan menghela nafas Jongin dan ayahnya akhirnya menurut. Sambil melempar pandangan ke lapangan basket, pikiran Jongin melayang ke kejuaraan yang akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi. Ia harus latihan bukannya datang ke pesta tahun baru yang menurutnya tidak bermanfaat.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, ada seorang ibu lain yang berusaha menghentikan kesenangan anak perempuannya.

Do Kyungsoo meringkuk dengan nyaman di sofa penuh bantal di ruang duduk. Sepertinya gadis ini menikmati suasana tenang yang tercipta karena semuanya sudah pergi ke pesta. Ia tenggelam dalam novel yang di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan dan berniat untuk menghabiskannya secepatnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan bacaannya ketika bukunya tiba-tiba diambil dari tangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati ibunya yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kyungie, ini kan malam tahun baru. Jangan baca buku terus." Ujar Gong Hyojin, ibu Kyungsoo.

"Tapi eomma, aku sudah hampir selesai." Protes Kyungsoo.

Sang ibu menggeleng, "Ada pesta untuk anak remaja seumuranmu dan ibu juga sudah menyiapkan gaun untukmu. Ayo pergi."

Kyungsoo menatap gaun yang dipakai ibunya dan menghela nafas. Sadar kalau ia sudah kalah.

Ia pun mengangguk, tapi tetap meminta. "Tapi, kembalikan dulu buku ku."

Sang ibu mengembalikan buku yang dimaksud dan Kyungsoo bangkit menuju kamarnya, berganti pakaian. Tapi begitu ibunya menghilang dari pandangan, ia buru-buru membuka bukunya dan membaca sambil berjalan.

Ia mungkin memang harus datang ke pesta itu, tapi tak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk berhenti membaca kecuali terpaksa.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah ada di freestyle club, kelihatan salah tingkah. Banyak anak-anak yang memakai topi konyol dan meniup terompet sambil tertawa-tawa.

Semua orang terlihat senang, pikir Jongin.

Pemuda itu sudah mandi dan memakai celana panjang keren plus kemeja rapi, tapi malah berharap bisa ke lapangan basket lagi.

Disudut lain, Kyungsoo duduk sendirian, memakai gaun pilihan ibunya. "Hah rasanya aku ingin kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan bacaanku. Pas sekali sedang klimaks ceritanya." Pikir Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa senang terlihat di wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kebanyakan anak-anak di ruangan itu asik menonton lomba karaoke yang sedang digelar di panggung. Saat dua anak selesai bernyanyi, MC langsung berteriak bersemangat. "Bagaimana tadi penampilan dua snowboarder kita?"

Penonton bertepuk tangan dan MC itu mulai melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari siapa lagi yang mau berkaraoke di depan banyak orang asing. Lampu sorot berputar di antara penonton, musik yang semakin kencang membuat adrenalin penonton makin terpacu.

"Oke." MC itu berkata. "Siapa lagi ya yang akan membuat suasana makin meriah..?"

Tepat ketika MC selesai bicara, musik pun berhenti. Dua lampu sorot sudah menemukan 'relawan' karaoke berikutnya.

Satu lampu menyorot Jongin.

Dan satunya menyorot Kyungsoo.

Keduanya sama-sama kaget, dan sedikit takut. Dan percuma mereka menggelengkan kepala karena MC sudah terlanjur melompat ke kerumunan penonton lalu menarik keduanya ke atas panggung.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Tanpa sadar microphone sudah ada ditangan mereka. Mereka terjebak, di atas panggung, dilihat semua orang. Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur.

Sebelum Jongin atau Kyungsoo pingsan atau muntah karena ketakutan, musik sudah mulai berputar.

Mau bagaimana lagi, pikir Jongin pasrah. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mencoba sebisanya.

Pemuda itu mulai bernyanyi, pelan dan hati-hati. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia membaca teks yang ada dilayar karaoke dan berusaha agar nadanya pas tidak fals. Ia bernyanyi.

 _Moping around on the roads of this unfamiliar journey,_

 _With a different dream that I carry._

Sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Baguslah, pikir Kyungsoo. Lagipula jika pemuda ini rela dipermalukan di depan umum, tidak ada salahnya kalau ia melakukan hal yang sama dan mencoba menyanyi juga.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi. Meski suaranya tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, tapi terdengar indah dan jernih. Ia bernyanyi.

 _I can't believe it, can I, the things that can't be seen,_

 _The only way for me to see it is by opening my heart to it._

Lumayan, pikirnya. Sepertinya aku bisa. Tidak terlalu parah.

Oke, minimal tidak ada penonton yang melempar benda-benda aneh ke panggung, pikir Jongin.

Meskipun gugup, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo masih terus menyanyi bergantian membawakan baris demi baris lagu.

 _Oh I know, the moment we first met,_

 _You woke up the thundering feeling in my heart._

 _Now the one that's dazzling to me is no other than you,_

 _Inquire my heart and you'll see,_

 _Oh, we can feel it when we look into each others' eyes,_

 _(We can feel it)_

 _Our start of something new._

 _Everything that filled my heart felt new to me,_

 _It feels as if the world changed, (the world has changed)_

 _Between us, this moment. (this moment)_

 _I know, your breaths cover my soft whispers,_

 _Now the one that's dazzling to me is no other than you,_

 _Inquire my heart and you'll see,_

 _Oh, we can feel it when we look into each others' eyes,_

 _(We can feel it)_

 _Our start of something new._

 _You didn't even imagine that you'd be right in front of me, could you,_

 _Oh Yeah,_

 _Now i think i know, this is the start between us._

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Saat pandangan mereka benar-benar beradu, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

 _Now the one that's dazzling to me is no other than you,_

 _Inquire my heart and you'll see,_

 _Oh, we can feel it when we look into each others' eyes,_

 _Now the one that's dazzling to me is no other than you,_

 _My heart, (You can tell, can't you)_

 _Oh, we can feel it when we look into each others' eyes,_

 _(You can feel it when you look)_

 _Our start of something new,_

 _The start of something new,_

 _The start of something new._

 _ **(Song: Start of Something New by Luna & Ryeowook)**_

Rasanya seperti sengatan listrik menjalar di kulit Jongin. Sementara Kyungsoo merasakan aliran di seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya, mulai bernyanyi dengan saling berhadapan. Nyanyian mereka pun semakin keras, semakin berani dan semakin percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba saja, para penonton mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadk dipanggung. Sejumlah anak mulai memenuhi area panggung, terlihat menikmati lagu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga mulai terlihat enjoy bernyanyi. Kegugupan mereka hilang saat senyum dan pandangan mereka beradu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo menari di panggung. Kelihatan percaya diri, seakan-akan mereka sedang tampil di konser. Saat bergerak mengikuti musik, mereka terus berpandangan.

Ketika lagu selesai, penonton ribut bertepuk tangan dan bersuit-suit. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil terengah-engah dan kaget saat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jongin mencondongkan badannya dan berkata. "Namaku Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kyungsoo."

Keduanya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Rasanya seperti meluap-luap dan dunia pun terasa jadi lebih indah.

 **To Be Continue**

 **a/n: Hi akhirnya saya balik lagi setelah pas seminggu post prolognya. Terjawab sudah ya semua, ini ff GS, maaf buat yang gasuka GS Ini perlu diingatkan kalo ini remake an jadi kalo sama ya sudah obvious sekali ya di summary namanya juga remake. Anyway, terimakasih buat yang sudah review di prolog** _ **Rianita701, yixingcom, Guest, chocohazelnut07,putri123Nia456,Kaisoo05, Lolli Kyungsoo**_

 **Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, leave some review pls bcs ur review means a lot for me hehe thank youuu3**


End file.
